I was born to love you
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke s’aiment, Temari et Shikamaru aussi, il ne suffit plus que de se l’avouer… Sasunaru, Shikatema


**Titre :** I was born to love you

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto et Sasuke SONT A MOI ! …

Euuh… Pardon… à Kishimoto Mashashi…

La chanson est de queen et c'est _I was born to love you_

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke s'aiment, Temari et Shikamaru aussi, il ne suffit plus que de se l'avouer…

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Sasunaru et et et Shikatema ouaiiis !

**Note :** la chanson est en italique et la traduction entre parenthèse en dessous, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

(Je suis né pour t'aimer

Avec chaque battement de mon cœur)

Je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime. C'est tout ce que je peux vraiment dire et penser en ce moment. A croire qu'on m'a fait pour qu'un jour je t'aime, pour que moi tout entier je t'aime. Sasuke, je t'aime. Voilà ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire.

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day..._

(Oui, je suis né pour te protéger

Chaque jour…)

Naruto, fais donc attention à toi, prend pas trop de risque. Voilà ce que j'ai envie de te dire tous les jours, j'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperai de toi tous les jours. Voilà ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire.

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

(Je suis né pour t'aimer

Avec chaque battement de mon cœur)

Quand je regarde le ciel, je pense à toi, tu aimes tant le ciel et les nuages. Et comme je te vois rarement parce qu'on n'est pas du même village, tu me manques tous les jours. J'ai l'impression d'exister juste pour t'aimer, t'aimer de tout mon cœur. Shikamaru espèce de nullos, je t'aime tellement. Voilà ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire.

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day..._

(Oui, je suis né pour te protéger

Chaque jour…)

Ah… Quel beau petit nuage… Emmenez un message… Et protégez là pour moi… Car depuis Konoha je ne peux pas…

Je l'aime tellement, Temari. Je voudrais pouvoir toujours être près d'elle et m'occuper d'elle…

C'est trop galère d'être loin d'elle… Voilà ce que j'aimerais lui dire…

_You are the one for me_

(Tu es celui que je cherche)

Temari est décidé, elle fait ses bagages pour aller à Konoha faire sa déclaration, parce qu'elle ne pourra pas le trouver ailleurs de toute façon.

Naruto après des heures d'entraînement devant son miroir, était déterminé à aller avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke. Parce qu'il était celui qu'il voulait vraiment.

_I am the man for you_

(Je suis l'homme que tu cherches)

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il montre à Naruto qu'il était prêt à tout pour le protéger, qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Il ne savait pas s'y prendre en parlant, alors il était en train de lui écrire qu'il était l'homme parfait pour lui.

Shikamaru de son côté regardait les nuages, il aurait voulu monter sur l'un d'eux et se rendre au pays du sable, lui montrer à quel point il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

_You were made for me_

(Tu as été fait pour moi)

Je t'aime Shikamaru, voilà ce que je vais lui dire. Tout simplement comme ça. De toute façon il est celui qu'on a créé rien que pour moi.

_You're my ecstasy_

(Tu es mon ecstasy)

Je t'aime Sasuke, voilà ce que je vais lui dire. Et tant pis s'il me regarde froidement et qu'il me jette dehors, de toute façon j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Mais il est ma drogue, il est comme un ramen pour moi, et je ne peux plus vivre sans lui dire.

_If I was give every opportunity_

_I'd kill for your love_

(Si on m'en donnait l'opportunité

Je tuerais pour t'aimer)

Sasuke était sûr que si quelqu'un osait toucher à un cheveu de son blond, il tuerait. Oui, il tuerait sans aucune hésitation la personne qui ferait du mal à Naruto. Il tuerait pour avoir le droit de l'aimer.

Shikamaru était un gros flemmard, mais il savait que si on faisait du mal à Temari il deviendrait vraiment méchant. Et tant pi pour la flemmardise. Il tuerait pour la protéger, parce qu'il était fou d'elle.

_So take a chance with me_

(Alors tente ta chance avec moi)

Voilà, j'ai finis ma lettre, je n'ai plus qu'à lui donner…

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte de la maison de Sasuke, il ouvre et tombe sur Naruto.

- Laisse moi une chance Sasuke…

_Let me romance with you_

(Laisse moi te romancer)

Petit nuage, va dire à Temari que je l'aime…

Quelqu'un lui cache la vue, il regarde bien, c'est Temari :

- Je t'ai trouvé nullos

C'était pas romantique, mais ça faisait partie de la blonde.

_I'm caught in a dream_

_And my dream's come true_

_It's so hard to believe_

_This is happening to me_

_An amazing feeling_

_Comin' through_

(Je suis pris dans un rêve

Et mon rêve devient réel

C'est si difficile d'y croire

C'est entrain de m'arriver

Un sentiment indescriptible

Est entrain d'arriver)

- Sasuke je t'aime.

Voilà il l'avait dit à voix haute, comme il le fallait. Le cœur du brun lâcha, enfin son rêve devenait réalité, tant et si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait plus à dire un mot, alors à la place il tendit sa lettre à Naruto. Ce dernier lut à voix haute :

- Naruto… Laisse moi te protéger… Je t'aime…

Le blond sourit, et n'attendit plus avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

- Shikamaru je t'aime.

Sa y est, elle lui avait dit, il savait. Shikamaru crut rêver tellement c'était trop beau. Oui sûrement, il s'était endormis et croyais que Temari lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. C'était tellement difficile de croire que c'était vrai.

- Répond surtout pas Nullard !

Et la seule réponse de Shikamaru fut de se relever et d'embrasser Temari.

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day of my life_

(Je suis né pour t'aimer

Avec chaque battement de mon cœur

Oui, je suis né pour te protéger

Chaque jour de ma vie)

C'est ainsi que Sasuke et Naruto finirent ensemble.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. J'ai envie de te le dire depuis tellement longtemps…

- Moi aussi Naruto… Laisse moi te protéger maintenant… Parce que je t'aime.

C'est ainsi que Temari et Shikamaru finirent ensemble.

- Gros nul, je t'aime ! Je suis faite pour t'aimer.

- Oh ! La fille ! Moi aussi je t'aime. Et c'est pas si galère que ça de te protéger.

_I wanna love you_

_I love every little thing about you_

_I wanna love you, love you, love you_

(Je voudrais t'aimer

J'aime tout ce qui se rapporte à toi

Je voudrais t'aimer, t'aimer, t'aimer)

Naruto aimait tellement Sasuke, qu'il aurait voulu l'aimer plus fort encore, et réciproquement. Parce que tout chez le blond faisait frémir le brun. Leurs deux cœurs battaient si fort dans leur poitrine chaque fois qu'ils étaient juste l'un près de l'autre…

Temari voulait également aimer son gros nul de Shikamaru pour toujours toujours toujours et plus encore. Parce que rien que d'être près de lui et tout allait bien. Shikamaru ressentait exactement la même chose de son côté… Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il aimerait être avec une fille…

_Born - to love you_

_Born - to love you_

_Yes I was born to love you_

_Born - to love you_

_Born - to love you_

_Every single day - of my life_

(Né pour t'aimer

Né pour t'aimer

Oui, je suis né pour t'aimer

Né pour t'aimer

Né pour t'aimer

Chaque jour de ma vie)

Sasuke et Naruto dans les bras l'un de l'autre matait la télé. Mais ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser qu'à regarder ce qui passait.

- Qui aurait crut qu'un jour j'aimerais un bout de glaçon comme toi

- Et moi alors ?

- Il faut croire qu'on était fait pour s'aimer dès le début

- Oui.

- Pour toujours…

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Temari et Shikamaru matait les nuages serré l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient aussi passionnément et était plus occupé à se regarder dans les yeux qu'à voir ces pauvres nuages à l'abandon.

- Qui aurait crut qu'un jour j'aimerais un nul comme toi

- Et moi une fille comme toi ? Je pensais que ça serait galère…

- A croire qu'on est né pour se trouver

- Oui

- A jamais

Et Temari embrassa à nouveau son fainéant préféré.

An amazing feeling

Comin' through

(Un sentiment indescriptible

Est entrain d'arriver)

Et pendant la nuit, deux couples s'unirent, chacun de leur côté.

_I was born to love you _

_With every single beat of my heart _

_Yes, I was born to take care of you _

_Every single day of my life _

_Yes I was born to love you _

_Every single day of my life _

(Je suis né pour t'aimer

Avec chaque battement de mon cœur

Oui, je suis né pour te protéger

Chaque jour de ma vie

Oui, je suis né pour t'aimer

Chaque jour de ma vie)

Sasuke et Naruto se regardaient amoureusement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le blond sourit :

- J'ai pas envie de me lever

Sasuke hocha la tête pour dire que lui non plus et embrassa son blond.

Temari et Shikamaru se serrait l'un contre l'autre. La blonde sourit :

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi

Shikamaru lui rendit son sourire

- Et si tu restais…

Et il embrassa sa petite amie.

_Go, I love you babe_

_Yes, I was born to love you_

_I wanna love you, love you, love you_

_I wanna love you_

_I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Yeah, I want to love you_

_Yeah, give it to me_

(Va, je t'aime bébé

Oui, je suis né pour t'aimer

Je voudrai t'aimer, t'aimer, t'aimer

Je voudrai t'aimer

Je me sens si seul, seul, seul, seul

Oui, je veux t'aimer

Oui donne moi cet amour)

Et ils reprirent leur vie chacun de leur côté, Temari devant rentrer chez elle, et Naruto et Sasuke préférant cacher leur relation pour l'instant. Mais parfois dans la nuit ils s'aimaient, parce qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, né pour s'aimer. Et que quand ils étaient séparés, alors ils se sentaient trop seul.

Finalement cette situation ne pouvant plus durer, Temari déménagea à Konoha, et Naruto et Sasuke s'affichèrent ensembles, et tant pis ce qu'en dirait les autres.

Parce que Temari et Shikamaru s'aimaient.

Parce que Sasuke et Naruto s'aimaient.

Alors ils vécurent ensembles heureux… Pour toujours !

Fin !

Sasuke : marshmallow le grand retour

L'autatrice : je trouve aussi

Sasuke : pour une fois qu'on est d'accord

L'autatrice : ouais

Sasuke : bon ben tu supprimes tout

L'autatrice : non -- ! Je publie et tant pis si je me reçois des tomates

Sasuke : BOUAHHAHA, 'balance des tomates'

L'autatrice : … Bon ben comme ça…


End file.
